


布拉格游记

by bambusaceae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambusaceae/pseuds/bambusaceae
Summary: 1939年3月斯洛伐克独立后，成为了德意志国的盟友和秘书，在布拉格认真办公，但是总受到普鲁士的干扰。1939 March, Slovakia worked as a secretary of  Deutsches Reich after he became independent from Czechoslovakia. He worked conscientiously and intensively, but was occasionally disturbed by Prussia.
Relationships: Czech Republic/Poland (Hetalia), Czech Republic/Slovakia (Hetalia), Prussia/Slovakia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	布拉格游记

在早春的料峭之后，捷克从布拉格消失了。她消失在电台宣布波西米亚和摩拉维亚沦陷的夜晚，消失在宵禁之前，没有人看到，也没有人知道她去了哪里，可那无疑是德国人所为。他们藏起了捷克人的精神，期冀在不说德语的土地得到顺民。

基尔伯特一脚踹开了市政厅办公室的门。

无论走到哪，德国人就是从来生怕别人不知道他们的莅临，不是大吵就是大闹，他们的军靴甚至为此而专门垫多了一块吵闹的后跟。普鲁士人大步走进来，踩得地板噼啪响，走到书桌前一屁股坐了上去，罔顾对方的眼神抗议。

“带我去玩玩呗。布拉格有什么好玩的？”

安德雷敲了敲桌上高高的一叠纸，示意自己很忙。

“别谦虚，我知道你很擅长这些，两三下就弄完了吧。”基尔伯特一把抽走了他手里的钢笔。那是德意志送给斯洛伐克的礼物，笔帽上雕着一只漂亮的帝国鹰。“平时这些肯定都是你负责的。波西米亚可不擅长文书工作。”

安德雷只好抬头，看基尔伯特把笔杆放在手里转。“你如果这么想逛，你可以喊一个路上巡逻的德国士兵。我相信他们一定在来之前研习了布拉格地图。”

“那没感觉，我要本地导游。”

“那我派个人带你去游览布拉格。”安德雷扯过旁边的电话，又被基尔伯特按住。

“派人？派谁？他们听你的话吗？政府里都是捷克人。”

“还是有斯洛伐克人的。”

“你要请斯洛伐克人带我游览捷克的首都？”

“或许我可以提醒你，他们有二十年的时间是捷克斯洛伐克人。”

“当然！”基尔伯特笑道，“但不再是了。”

安德雷伸手要去抢回钢笔，基尔伯特把手举过头顶不让他够着，于是安德雷干脆放弃，拉开抽屉要拿新的。基尔伯特倍感无趣，又把钢笔一下丢在了桌上，重新大声说：“带我去看查理大桥。”

“出门，左转，顺着路一直走，不会就问路上的德国人。”

“我知道。那儿还有一座塔，圣维特教堂的城门，我烧过它，在我打罗德里赫的时候打过布拉格。”

“我知道。你没打下来。”

基尔伯特无法反驳，只好嗵地一脚踹上办公桌，踢歪了安德雷正在写的一行字。安德雷头也不抬。他善于一心两用，说话时手上的工作也一刻不停。他的专注程度得让人以为他在瞎写，可他真的是在认真批复德国人交给他的文件。

基尔伯特又想到了新的话题。“你想见她吗？”

安德雷的笔只停了一下，又继续写了下去。他们不需要指名道姓，那只会有一个人。“她不会想见我的。”

“我是在问你，想不想见她？”

安德雷沉默不语，他当然知道基尔伯特不是为了他着想，他只是想消磨佩特拉·诺沃托尼的意志。捷斯卡如果见到他，不生气是不可能的。生气就会动摇，就会情绪波动，国民激昂的敌意就会削弱。这对德国人来说是好事，他们在布拉格遇到的阻力比想象中的要大得多。

他们从五百年前开始就在布拉格门前折戟，可是他们从不吸取经验教训。

“她不想见我。”安德雷重申，声音如一线平。“所以，我不会见她的。”

“你真省心！以前匈牙利一定也很喜欢你。”基尔伯特由衷地夸奖道，鼓起掌来。

“带我去玩。”他又说。

安德雷没再回答。

秋天到来的时候，又一个在街上大喊要侵略者释放捷克祖国的年轻人消失了，和他的祖国一样消失在夜里。

布拉格的秋天是棕黄色的，一部分的红和金，天空蓝得发紫，偶尔泛白，介于捷克和斯洛伐克的发梢，德意志和普鲁士的眼睛之间。树叶在暖风中瑟缩，云层为寒潮而流汗，氤氲大于其他的任何气象。

基尔伯特还没打开门，安德雷就能闻到他身上的血腥味。

“我们今天帮你报仇了，亲爱的斯洛伐克国。”普鲁士阔步走进来，张开双臂，脸上挂着一个大大的笑容。

“伤害波西米亚的人为他的所作所为付出了代价。”他从衣兜里掏出一个小盒子，在安德雷眼前晃了晃。安德雷狐疑地看着他装模作样地摆出一副坠入爱河的年轻人模样，将盒子像求婚戒指一样在他面前打开。

一根血肉模糊的手指，几绺被染红的金发。

从以前开始，安德雷就对血腥味非常敏感。或许是不常上战场的缘故，他并没有麻木于这种铁锈和鱼腥踩碎在泥浆里的味道。他善于嗅出匈牙利藏在礼服底下的伤痕，并负责在不得怠慢的维也纳舞会之后帮她处理。

因此即便基尔伯特换上了干净衣服，他也仍然能闻到残留在他身上的血腥味，盒子里的手指反而是最微不足道的。那和捷斯卡是一样的味道，和他的不一样。

他知道那是波尔斯卡。

他在前两天在经手的文件里看到了，德国人和苏联人卑劣的秘密。可他仍然无法想象基尔伯特需要做什么，才能留下这么浓烈而刺激的血腥味，开膛破肚？活剥头皮？砍下手脚？他不知道。或者也许只要用餐刀在心脏上切一下再拔出来，就能余嗅绕梁三日不绝了。

不，他不是真的在乎波尔斯卡。他真的不在乎波尔斯卡。

“摸过你宝贝姐姐的手。”基尔伯特说，“我其实切了几根！不过弄丢了。”

那根指头的指甲里塞着泥沙，旁边长着一根倒刺。切口处一点不整洁，骨头也碎了，不像是给了个痛快的样子。基尔伯特在看着他，显然在期待他发表一番感言——大仇得报，大快人心，赞美德意志的勇武，唾弃波尔斯卡的坟墓。

“其实不必这样，普鲁士。”他说。

“嚯？我还以为……”

“虽然德意志的行径令人不齿，但我们毕竟是同伴，你不用真的去砍你弟弟的手指和头发。”

他目不转睛地看着墨水在眼前的纸上晕开，笔尖因为他的分心而停留太长时间了。他感到脖子紧张得抽筋。也许基尔伯特会过来给他一拳，他记得捷斯卡当着普鲁士的面挑衅德意志的结果。

可基尔伯特只是仰天大笑。“明明路德比波兰温柔多了，你却更记恨他。他从小就一直很喜欢波西米亚姐姐嘛！”

他啪地一声合上了盒子，转身就往旁边的垃圾桶里一丢，没进废纸团里——其中或许还会有白色方案的复印件。

“因为你没有看着？”他把手插在口袋里，吹了声口哨，“还是因为你已经默认波兰干过波西米亚很多次了？”

基尔伯特永远不为安德雷的挑衅所动。普鲁士会被捷斯卡激怒，会被奥地利激怒，会被匈牙利激怒，还会被德意志激怒，可是永远不会被斯洛伐克激怒。

相应地，斯洛伐克也不会被普鲁士激怒。他无法愤怒，愤怒不是属于他的情绪。他只是沮丧和挫败，无论基尔伯特说出多么让人难以忍受的话，他也不会真的跳起来一拳打在他脸上。

似乎像是安慰他似的，基尔伯特说：“阿西回柏林了，我刚送他上飞机。你不用再像杀人一样盯着他看了。”

“我没有像杀人一样盯着他看。”

“你有。”

“我没有。”

“可你就是有。”

安德雷不再回嘴。

这他也是知道的，英吉利和法兰西对德意志宣战了。普鲁士仍然留在布拉格，负责东边的事务；而路德维西回去柏林，便是准备应付即将到来的对抗。从坚信微小的牺牲能带来一代人的和平到他们被上帝谴责，并没有花费太多的时间，连布拉格的叶子也还没全变色。

捷克是被谁称为欧洲的心脏？心脏劝诫英国人和法国人，从此以往来去任何一处都便捷如通途。军工和火炮与矿产及地势，这是战争的开始，这里将成为野心家征伐一切的起始站。

可他们不相信！他们将欧洲的心脏承让给德意志。一切自此始。

当然，欧洲的心脏只是一个随地可见的烂意象，许多人都被称作过欧洲的心脏。

而他们大抵都会是一个结局。

普鲁士因为交通之便而长住布拉格，一切消息和机密和人一样在此中转汇集，仅次于柏林，他们称之为德意志巨大的谍报所。一切都经由布拉格被德意志浸染的政府，经由负责阅读、整理和批复的斯洛伐克。基尔伯特说这是一份极其重要的工作，关乎德意志国的运转；至于他自己的国是，基尔伯特请他不用操心，将由德国人代为保管，那和布拉格比起来太不值一提啦。

当以后人们开始写历史时，他们将会说战争开始于今天。但今天对安德雷来说，只是又一个被基尔伯特干扰工作的日子。

他什么都知道，他只是什么都做不了，什么都不做。

冬天的时候，安德雷在路上被认了出来。尽管他已经尽量在天蒙亮时就爬起来，绕最人迹罕至的路去市政厅，还把大衣领子拉到最高，但他还是在经过一家面包店门前时，被人从后面揪住了领子。回过头，不出意料地看见几张愤怒的脸，男女老少。

他知道布拉格的人怎样说他。在捷克消失的第二天，斯洛伐克出现在了布拉格街头，然后在德国人的陪同下走进市政厅。他们说捷克和斯洛伐克是一起被抓的，而前者至今杳无音讯，后者却始终安然无恙。德意志国的秘书，情妇，傀儡，附庸，领土，玩偶，爪牙，狗。捷克人没有宽容贪生怕死之徒的传统。

“你不是布拉格人啊，斯洛伐克。你是外国人。”一个面目狰狞的中年人揪着他的领子。

“你在布拉格有什么可做的？每天奔波在市政厅，好像真的掌管着什么一样。”一个高挑的主妇嘲讽道。

“滚回自己家去，叛徒，把我们的祖国还给我们！”一个年轻人咬牙切齿地说。

嘈杂的人声吸引来了更多周围分散的市民，他们围着安德雷谴责或谩骂，拉扯或推搡，细碎的寒风从被揪着的领口灌进安德雷的后背，爬过他的脊髓。直到砰的一声巨响在不远处炸开。斯洛伐克闻声望去，看到普鲁士站在街道的对面朝天鸣枪。

人当然得被基尔伯特的德国脸和一身军装唬住，更不用提他手里的枪。他们从安德雷身边退开，看着基尔伯特大步流星地走过来，锃亮的军靴在薄薄的一层雪上踏出脚印。

“我以为我们来的第一天就说得很清楚了，不要非法聚集，不要大吵大闹，不要图谋不轨。你们这是准备暗算德意志亲爱的盟友呢？”德国人看向安德雷，“斯洛伐克，告诉他们我说了什么。”

安德雷顿了顿，低声对周围说：“请回家去吧。不要再做惹德国人注意的事了。”

人群渐渐地散开，他确信他听见最后一个离开的人朝他啐了一口。

基尔伯特走到安德雷面前，帮他正了正被扯歪的领口，然后大大咧咧地搂过他的肩膀，尽管后者比他还高半个头，他却气势不减。安德雷企图把基尔伯特的手臂掰开，但他搂得太紧了。

两人一起往市政厅的方向走去，安德雷犹豫了很久，还是问道：“你们还把她关在那里吗？”

基尔伯特漫不经心地在雪地上踢着步子，“啊？是啊。”

“冬天了，很冷。”

“都过了两个冬天了，你才想起来这个问题？”基尔伯特难以置信地看着他。

“不是！”安德雷气恼地在空中挥了一下，抓住一片雪花。“就不能……换个地方吗。”

“你的意思是软禁？”基尔伯特大笑一声，呼出一口白气。“我可没有自大到软禁波西米亚。神圣罗马说软禁她。然后呢？瓷盘子，餐叉，玻璃酒杯，椅子腿，什么都有，衣柜的金属门把手都能掰下来。普法尔茨去看她的时候肋骨上挨了一下。钝得很，还是给她捅进去了。当然，那之后她道歉了，说不好意思捅错人了，她以为来的是奥地利……你想挨刀子吗？”

安德雷没有回答。他怎么能说他其实还挺想呢？别人都挨过波西米亚的刀子。波佐尼没有挨过波西米亚的刀子。

“所以后来罗德里赫还是把她关牢里了。我记得还是在一个塔上呢，跟格林童话里的公主似的。不过也没关多久，就又放她出来打仗了。她毕竟是擅长。”基尔伯特很惊喜地发现了一块胶皮，一脚将它踢得老远。也不知道为什么布拉格的街上会有胶皮。

“软禁波西米亚是一件毫无价值的事情。没有意义，没有作用，没有回报，反而会带来麻烦。何必多此一举？波西米亚……”

“和摩拉维亚保护国。”安德雷打断了他，“这是正式称呼。不然就是捷克。”

基尔伯特顿了一下，看他往手上呼了一口暖气。布拉格比布拉迪斯拉发北，他修长的手指被冻得通红。

不知不觉，他们已经走到了市政厅的门前。基尔伯特突然扳过安德雷的肩膀，朝他露出一口好牙，两只手一下探进了他的领口里——

雪！

基尔伯特的皮手套上刚刚接了一路的雪，贴上了安德雷好不容易焐热的脖子根。安德雷被冻了一个激灵，差点跳起来。基尔伯特被他的样子逗得哈哈大笑。

他把安德雷朝市政厅的大门一推。

“这次我要去南边了。等着我们胜利的消息吧。”

消息是德意志攻陷了贝尔格莱德。

基尔伯特在清朗的季春时回到布拉格，几乎是和捷克消失的时候同样的天气。鲜活的绿叶从空中长出来，风带着伏尔塔瓦河的水汽穿过城堡旧墙、教堂和天文钟，和晨露一起撞在市政厅的玻璃窗上。

这次他甚至没有换衣服，深绿色的德国陆军军装沾满了血污。和往常一样，多的都是别人的血。

啪地一声，一块铁丢在了桌子上。安德雷抬头去看，是一枚金属徽章。尖锐的图案被撞断了一块，但仍然能看清那是一只漂亮的双头鹰，羽翼之间一面东罗马盾。那很显然是属于南王国的。

他们本应更加迅速，就像他们在波兰取得的引以为豪的胜利。但南斯拉夫人还垂死挣扎了一番，这激怒了基尔伯特，他又继续打了下去。无论如何，现在南面业已成定局。

“恭喜。”安德雷说。

“你不看看？你的老朋友送我的。”

托弥斯拉夫。安德雷的眼皮跳了一下。他不能说有多意外，这个决定与克罗地亚确实不相悖。不知道他有没有参与战争，不知道他是否和德国交战，是兵变在先还是流血在前。上一次见到他是在国联上，也许下一次是布拉格或柏林。天知道如果伊丽莎白也刚好来到，场面得有多尴尬。

“这是南斯拉夫的？”

“当然不，这是他的老朋友的。”基尔伯特狡黠地笑一下，食指隔着黑色的皮手套摩挲了一下被破坏的金属边缘，在刮痕的凹陷处有一片凝固了的血迹。安德雷突然想到，那个缺口也许是被子弹击中造成的。

——我也不信他。

那年，克罗地亚在给他包扎胳膊时说。大战尾声的深冬，他跟着捷斯卡的捷侨军团跑去俄国，在飘雪的西伯利亚大铁路上打仗，受了一身的伤回到奥匈，正巧遇上偷偷从贝尔格莱德回来的帕瓦奥。

——我的天诺瓦克，你难道是信捷克才想跟她在一起的？你太好笑了。

——你以后会想起我今天说的话的。

他确实想起来了。那枚沾血的徽章必然是塞尔维亚的，不会是其他任何南斯拉夫人的，不会是南斯拉夫的。帕瓦奥·托弥斯拉夫只是恨塞尔维亚，他从来不恨南斯拉夫。

安德雷·诺瓦克只是恨捷克，他从来不恨捷克斯洛伐克。

他突然想知道，佩特拉有没有流血，有没有血凝固在她的纽扣或徽章上。

下一次再来的时候，基尔伯特换了一套干净利落的党卫军军装。这一套衣服是最适合他的，使这白化病一样的德国人正式从头到脚只剩下了黑、白和红，强烈的碰撞刺激着人的眼球和神经。他至少两年没有这样穿过了。

安德雷于是知道基尔伯特这是要去苏联了。当他要和路德维西一同出现的时候，他才会换成党卫队军装。那必然是德意志要去打苏联了——他们已经计划了一年。

没有什么资料是布拉格没有接触到的，安德雷什么都知道。德国人给予他惊人的信任，自然是出于对他无法掀起波澜的笃定。

偶尔他还会在睡前意识模糊时，肖想将一个个惊人的秘密泄露出去的可能性，然后在第二天醒来时回想起自己是柏林公约的一部分。

偶尔他会奇怪，为什么只是不断地有文件送来让他持续不断地工作，而从来没有人来收取他的工作成果，他的报告，他的总结，他的分析，他的批复。

偶尔他会想，如果捷斯卡没有拒绝德意志递来的那张纸，那她即使不是去打仗，也一定不是被安排在这样的工作中，而是隔三岔五拉出来讲几句话、身体力行支持德意志国的政策，没有什么能比祖国的意志更煽动人心。

没有什么能比祖国的意志更煽动人心，只是没有人在乎斯洛伐克的意志。德国人、捷克人，甚至包括许多——八成的斯洛伐克人。上次支持独立的民调数据是多少来着？17%？

他们把捷克才视为祖国。

基尔伯特踩在办公桌对面的凳子上系鞋带。他的身板非常标致，既不像俄罗斯那样宽得过头，也不像奥地利那样偏薄，也不像德意志那样过壮。他将军装穿得耀武扬威，也许德国年轻人们会因为看他而想要参军。

他转头看钉在座位上的安德雷，很不幸的是后者刚好看完手上的最后一份文件。基尔伯特抓住机会：“你总得出来送本大爷了。”

“你要我送你到鲁济涅？步行？”

“当然不！送我到查理大桥就好。车在对岸。”

他们从市政厅走向十字军广场，安德雷觉得这像是游街示众。从那次解围后，不再有捷克人找安德雷的麻烦。现在也路上不再有太多捷克人，但安德雷知道会有人在居民楼的窗户里抹开水雾，睥睨他。

基尔伯特发现了他的局促，笑道：“这就是你一直不肯带我逛的原因吗？不想让捷克人看到你跟我在一块？”

安德雷默不作声。真正和德国人出现在一块反而是最微不足道的。就像波尔斯卡的手指远不比他凝固的鲜血更刺鼻。

他不是布拉格人，他只是在布拉格旅行，和德国人一样。哪有一个游客给另一个游客带路的道理呢？

布拉格从来不是，也不会成为他的心脏、他的城市、他的故乡，就像千百年来从未是，而从此往后，也许永远也不再会是了。

他们来到了查理大桥前，安德雷顺着桥面看向伏尔塔瓦河的对岸，那儿站满了黑压压一片的德国士兵。就像回到了他们兵不血刃占领波西米亚和摩拉维亚的那一天，令人战栗。银色的帝国鹰在他的帽檐上展翅，对着无云的天光熠熠生辉。

“不要再这么一副做贼心虚的模样了，斯洛伐克！不要怀疑自己的决定。冥顽不灵的捷克人对你的指责是不公正的。他们压迫自己国家里的日耳曼人和斯洛伐克人！他们要为自己所做的一切付出代价。”基尔伯特拽着安德雷的领子把他往上一提，迫使他抬起头来。“你有没有想过，也许他们是错的？也许你姐姐是错的？”

安德雷沉默了一下，说：“那你有没有想过，也许你弟弟是错的？”

“关于什么？”

关于捷克，关于英国和法国，关于苏联，关于南斯拉夫，关于波兰，关于他自己。关于统治，关于惩戒，关于道义，关于过去、现在和未来，关于战争与和平，关于所有。他想。

“关于什么，斯洛伐克？”

安德雷没有看漏基尔伯特目光一瞬闪过的杀意，慑人的血红眼睛吊得尖锐。

“没什么。”他说。

基尔伯特没有放在心上，他或许判定那是安德雷对路德维西的又一次不满，一如既往。

他踢着漂亮而吵闹的军靴踩上了查理大桥，摘下帽子朝安德雷挥了挥。“等我这次回来，你必须带我逛布拉格。”

安德雷朝他挥了挥手，没有回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.二战期间捷克成为了德意志的谍报所这是史实，来自《战后欧洲史》。原文没有细讲，也没有查到别的地方有写，我猜原理上有点类似于中统局，由于许多军事、政治事务于此处相关，情报汇集也成为必然。我猜的。  
> 2.普长住布拉格、斯参与政府工作没有捏什么，就是编的。前者纯因为布拉格地理位置来说非常适合普成天几头跑，后者为了搞cp。  
> 3.普对斯就像露对17岁的伊万诺夫，给他找个毫无作用的工作，避免他闲出病，闹出事。斯也就像17岁的伊万诺夫，他也是活这么大第一次背刺，整不明白宣布独立以后的一般流程，于是着了普鲁士狗人的道。  
> 4.有一些细节，比如“政府里都是捷克人”。这是第一共和国时期捷克打压斯洛伐克，重要职位都不让斯洛伐克人担任。比如1938年独和波都在斯的面前上了捷，但是斯显然记恨独得多。一个是他也知道波捷的恩怨，二个他就是老厌德了。  
> 5.提到了斯是德意志国的情妇，这跟苏联的情妇是一个原理，不是说他们会上床，而是听其要求、为其服务、受其庇护，等于说傀儡，而在言语上，比傀儡更上一层的辱骂词汇即是情妇。


End file.
